lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hoster Tully
' Hoster Tully' is the son of Fleyden, and Jenafer Tully making him the patriarch of House Tully , and following the annexxation of the Riverlands into Lucerne he is now the Lord of Riverrun and the entire Riverlands region. Hoster married Minisa Tully who birthed him three children in Lysa, Catelyn, and Edmure Tully of whome Catelyn went on to marry Lord Eddard Starke of House Starke, his son Edmure went on to lead the armies of the Riverlands, and his daughter Lysa ran away and married into House Bolten. As a younger man, Hoster had been proud and restless. This behavior begin to distrub his father who grew closer to Hoster's brother Bryndan, and this relationship put much fear into the mind of Hoster. When Hoster learned of this he begin conspiring to make sure that when their father died he retained the throne. This work suceeded and he had gained the support of the council, and thus when their father died he was named to the throne over Bryndan who had been their father's choice. On the death of his father Bryndan was knighted as a substitute for not getting the Lordship of House Tully. With his power in place he silently attempted to have his brother killed during the War of Ninepennies but instead his brother gained a lot of acclaim before fleeing the Riverlands and coming to live in Westbridge. Well-travelled, he took his children with him on voyages across their lands and other parts of Westeros. Hoster also took Petyr Baelish as ward, raising the young noble alongside his own children. Due to his pride, Hoster was estranged from his brother Brynden, having not spoken his brother’s name since the man left Riverrun to take service with House Labeouf in Westbridge. As a young man, Hoster was tall and broad-chested, who grew a bit portly in later years. Following the annexxation of the RIverland by Lucerne Hoster has spent less and less time out of bed, and many speak openly that his death is nearing. History Early History As a younger man, Hoster had been proud and restless. This behavior begin to distrub his father who grew closer to Hoster's brother Bryndan, and this relationship put much fear into the mind of Hoster. When Hoster learned of this he begin conspiring to make sure that when their father died he retained the throne. This work suceeded and he had gained the support of the council, and thus when their father died he was named to the throne over Bryndan who had been their father's choice. On the death of his father Bryndan was knighted as a substitute for not getting the Lordship of House Tully. Lord of Riverlands With his power in place he silently attempted to have his brother killed during the War of Ninepennies but instead his brother gained a lot of acclaim before fleeing the Riverlands and coming to live in Westbridge. Well-travelled, he took his children with him on voyages across their lands and other parts of Westeros. Hoster also took Petyr Baelish as ward, raising the young noble alongside his own children. Kingdom of Lucerne Decline As a young man, Hoster was tall and broad-chested, who grew a bit portly in later years. Following the annexxation of the RIverland by Lucerne Hoster has spent less and less time out of bed, and many speak openly that his death is nearing. Family Members House Tully2.jpg|Minisa Tully - Wife|link=House Tully Brydan Tully.jpg|Bryndan Tully - Brother|link=Bryndan Tully Catelyn-stark.jpg|Catelyn Tully - Daughter|link=Catelyn Starke House Tully2.jpg|Edmure Tully - Son|link=Edmure Tully Jamie Tully.jpg|Jamie Tully - Grandson|link=Jamie Tully Ashley Tully2.jpg|Ashley Tully - Granddaughter|link=Ashley Tully Relationship Category:Brann Category:House Tully Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Lord of Riverrun Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Arch Duke Category:Dead